


I'll Be There for You

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Nikki (aka @waywardnerd67 )Warnings: Angst, SMUT, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it!), language, fluff, feels.A/N: This is my very first Patreon creation! Thank you so much again @waywardnerd67 for contributing! Want a one shot of your very own? Head on over to my Patreon and give today!





	I'll Be There for You

“I’ll be there for you, I’d live and I’d die for you.  
I’d steal the sun from the sky for you; words can’t say what love can do  
I’ll be there for you” ~ Bon Jovi

 

Dean Winchester did everything in his life with gusto. From fixing his car, to brushing his teeth, there was always a twinkle in his eye or a smirk on his face.

Ever since Michael had left his body though, he was different and Nikki, his long time girlfriend, could tell. For the last week, they had been shut up in their room marathoning scary movies, eating pizza, candy and drinking beer. This was their Halloween tradition, but for it to go on for a week was highly unusual. She chalked it up to him being upset about the things Michael had done while in his body and did what she could to be there for him. She’d stayed close, they’d been apart for nearly two months and since he’d returned home, he didn’t like her being out of arm’s reach.

One night, Dean was laying on his stomach at the end of the bed, his bowed legs sprawled out behind him while he ate another piece of pizza and held a beer, a pillow right under his chin. Nikki sat with her back against the headboard, her legs stretched across the wide expanse of his back. He was at the perfect angle where she could admire his features, the ones she had missed so dearly while he’d been gone. His strong, angular jawline, the blondish-brown and red scruff on his cheek, his softly spiked up dark hair, his ample backside; he looked good enough to eat, being all relaxed and happy.

“Hello?” He asked “Earth to Nick Knack!”

Nikki shook her head and asked

“What?”

“Where were you?” He asked, rolling to his side a little “I said time to slice and dice and there was no witty retort about how bitches are always tripping.”

Nikki laughed

“Sorry, off in my own little world honey.” She told him “Bitches ARE always tripping. Heels in a horror movie? Get your life together.”

He grinned and said

“There we go,” nudging her leg “there’s my sassy girl.”

She gave him a grin and took a sip of her beer and tipping the bottle to him. They settled back into silence as the killer hacked into a man trying to steal candy from a vending machine.

Nikki set her beer to the side, needing to use the bathroom as she swung her legs off the opposite side of the bed from where Dean’s legs were.

“Where are you going?” He asked

“Just to the bathroom,” she assured him as she got up “be back in a minute, you need anything while I’m up?”

“See if we got any more of this please?” Dean asked and held up his beer bottle.

“Will do.” She said and kissed his forehead before exiting the room.

 

After using the restroom, Nikki left the bathroom and wondered how she could get Dean out of the funk. Not that spending days on end with him in bed wasn’t fun, she lamented as she made her way to the kitchen, but he wasn’t himself. While he didn’t want her far away, he’d done a hell of a job of keeping her at arm’s length. He’d barely touched her since he came home and as much as she tried to be patient, she couldn’t deny the ache she felt for him.

“Hey, there you are!” a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Nikki turned and saw Sam striding into the kitchen, holding his tablet.

“Hey Sam.” Nikki greeted him with a smile.

“So, any luck getting Dean to come out of his room?” Sam asked

“I’ve asked, but you know how he gets. Once he’s dug his heels in, that’s pretty much it.” she told him as she grabbed another six pack. Sam pulled a face and asked

“Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe dig up a case or something?”

“I’m not sure how much good a case would do,” she said “if I’m just being honest. He seems content just being in his room since he had to abandon the Dean Cave.”

With an influx of survivors from the apocalypse world, the Dean Cave had become a popular hang out, with a record machine, a fooseball table and a full stocked bar, it was like the bunker had its own private bar. Which was great, but among all the chatter and game play, it had been hard for dean to watch movies in peace, so he had abandoned it all together and opted for the peace and quiet of his room.

“Okay, well, what about you?” Sam asked “Are you okay?”

“I’m just happy to have him back,” she answered honestly “he’ll come around when he’s ready.”

“But I mean, YOU. Are you okay?” Sam asked.

Nikki sighed, raking a hand through her dark hair

“I don’t know, honestly.” she admitted “This might be T.M.I, but we haven’t had sex since he got back and I just miss that connection with him you know? It’s hard because I love him so much and it feels like he’s just shutting me out.”

She bit her lip, determined not to cry, but her heart ached in her chest.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Sam asked “I’m sure if he knew how much he he’s hurting you-”

“No,” she interrupted him, holding up a hand “the LAST thing I want to do is tell him that. It would just upset him even more.”

Sam chewed on his lower lip “Maybe don’t tell him you’re hurting,” he suggested “maybe remind his that you’re here for him to lean on. I know how he gets when he’s like this, sometimes he just needs to be reminded.”

Nikki nodded and Sam pulled her into a hug

“You’re not alone either. You have me if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thanks Sam.” she said and returned the hug. Once Sam left the kitchen, Nikki shut the fridge and went back to her and Dean’s room.

 

Feeling better than she had when she left, when she arrived, Dean’s eyes were glued to the TV as the killer stalked a screaming girl to an elevator. Nikki shut the door behind her and walked to where Dean’s legs where. She climbed up on to the bed and straddled his back, then began rubbing his shoulders.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Well, I was trying to be nice,” she said “but with that attitude, forget about it.”

She started to move away she he said

“No, don’t stop please? That felt good.”

“I don’t know if I want to now.” She said and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, making him laugh.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said and pouted a little, he knew she couldn’t resist it “please keep it up?”

With his full bottom lip stuck out and his green eyes looking sad, she crumbled like a sand castle during high tide.

“OKAY!” She sighed dramatically, but she was smiling at the same time “You win this round.”

A wide smile spread across his face and he put his pillow to the side so that he could lay flat while she rubbed his shoulders and back. Though she had no professional massage experience, she knew what Dean liked, and that was plenty. His shoulders and lower back were tense, so she set to work loosing them up, kneading his muscles and virtually turning him into putty in her hands.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned “that feels amazing.”

She leaned down and said into his ear

“I know something ELSE that feels amazing,” and gave his ear a playful nip. He squirmed below her and moaned.

“Quit that.” He warned, even though his eyes were shut “You know what happens when you do that.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.” She said and gave him another playful nibble as he let out another groan.

“Damn it.” He said as his green eyes flew open and he grinned, the crinkles by his eyes showing more. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked

“You already know,” she said as she kissed his temple “so why ask?”

“Are you sure? I’m not even totally sure what-“ he started as he rolled on to his back and she shushed him. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“I know you don’t know everything that happened with Michael,” she told him “but don’t shut me out. Not when I can really be here for you.”

He grasped her hips and started to deny that he was worth any effort she was giving him. She quickly shushed him with another kiss, this one more demanding than the last. Now that she could taste him, she couldn’t get enough of him. He tasted like pizza, beer and gummies, an odd but delicious combination. The dull ache in her lower belly turned into an insatiable need as she kissed him deeper, her hands running through his thick, dark hair and grabbing the longer locks on top of his head. She rolled her hips into his lap and he moaned as his cock swelled under her.

“Dean please,” she begged through the kiss and tugged on his hair again “let me be here for you.”

He nodded as he rolled his hips into hers, he swelled to full hardness, making her moan. She quickly tugged his dark blue shirt off and flung it to the floor as he grabbed her hips and bit down on her lower lip.

“Fuck,” she moaned and broke the kiss long enough to take her own shirt off, it joined his on the floor as he sat up, kissing her collar bone and breasts as he hands slid up her back and expertly unhooked her bra. He lowered the straps off her shoulders and the garment fell away. He took his time, fondling her left breast while he sucked on her right nipple, his strong tongue laving over the now swollen bud. She grabbed his hair hard and kissed him.

“Fuck me,” she moaned into his mouth “god, please fuck me.”

He rolled her on to her back as they both worked on shedding their bottom layers. Once they were completely naked, he had no trouble sliding home inside her. She threw her head back and cried out as he stopped, letting her adjust to him.

“God, Dean!” she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. After kissing her breathless, he began to move, bracing his hands by her shoulders as she started to move with him, making him groan.

“Nikki,” he moaned “fuck sweetheart, just like that.”

“Fuck, I missed you.” she whined as they heatedly kissed, her nails dragging down his back as he moaned into her mouth. He rolled them so that he was now on his back. She sat up, her hands on his strong chest as she started to ride him, his blunt nails digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises that she would proudly wear for days.

“I’m gonna come,” he said, the muscles in his neck tightening “oh fuck, like that, fuck me, that feels good!”

She thrust her hips harder into him, riding him for all he was worth until she couldn’t any more, she let out a cry and exploded around him as he reached his climax, shuttering as he let go deep inside her. She collapsed into his chest, both of them breathing hard. He ran his finger tips up and down her spine so delicately, as if he was afraid she would break under his touch. She rolled off of him and they both laid on their sides, their legs tangled together.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly and brushed her hair out of her eyes “for keeping you away.”

She nodded and grasped his hand in hers

“I know you feel like you have to deal with this by yourself,” she told him, squeezing his fingers “I know that’s the Dean Winchester way, but you don’t have to do it alone. Not any more. You have me, you’re always gonna have me.”

“As long as I have you, that’s all I care about.” he said and kissed her forehead.


End file.
